


Under the Oak Tree

by LightBlueColor



Category: Hololive
Genre: Amelia being Cute, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Romance, Sapphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBlueColor/pseuds/LightBlueColor
Summary: (Highschool AU)Amelia finds her friend Ina alone under the Oak tree. She approaches her and the two end up sitting under it, only for Ina to finally confess her feelings to the Dense Girl.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Under the Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the characters are OOC (This is my first time ever posting a fanfic) I don't think it's my best work but it's something I want to share. There may be a few mistakes due to English not being my best Language hehhh
> 
> Enjoy

Amelia found her dear friend Ina under an oak tree, she seemed to be scribbling in her notebook again and adjusting her glasses. Amelia decided to check it out since she rather not let her friend be lonely during lunch break. She sat right next to Ina and smiled “Hey Ina! How are you doing, whatcha doodling?” Ina freaked out and scooted away only to realize it was Watson next to her, she sighed in relief “A-Ame you scared me..” Amelia laughed and rubbed the back of her neck and looked Ina in the eyes “My bad!” she winked too which caused Ina to go in a little panic. Her heart racing, thinking of the cute girl right in front of her. Amelia was wearing a blue and black checkered blazer, her blonde hair messy like usual, and her blue eyes matching her clothing. 

She had white gloves and a black expensive watch on her wrist, she was pretty much a prince in disguise. She had a charming grin on her face, “What are you drawing?" she asked excitedly, trying to peek over Ina’s shoulder. Ina embarrassedly tried to hide the page of the notebook and kept backing away from the curious girl. Amelia shrugged and crossed her arms, and gave a pouting expression “Finee!” Amelia quickly changed the topic as if the situation of her trying to peek didn’t happen. “Oi! Ina by the way someone’s been leaving these letters in my locker! The handwriting kinda matches up to yours, funny right?!” She pulled a note from the back pocket of her black jeans. Amelia was dense, it was so obvious that Ina had written those letters. Ina’s face began to turn red again “O-Oh! I see, I wonder who has their eye on you…!” Amelia laughed and looked at Ina with a gaze of love. Ina began to feel like Amelia may have similar feelings towards her but maybe she was just being hopeful. She always looked up to Amelia ever since they were kids, Watson has always been on the top no matter what, studying hard and getting the best grades. Though, Ina knew something much darker. Amelia was constantly burned out from all the hard work she does, constantly breaking down and looking at Ina for comfort. She wished Amelia didn't push herself so much just to make other people around her proud. She was already proud enough of Watson, so she admired Amelia. Ina inhaled a deep breath and looked back at Amelia, “Hey..Ame..I got to tell you something that’s been on my mind since 7th grade.” 

Amelia was casually eating an apple and then saw that Ina was watching her, Amelia blushed and giggled “Ah yeah, hit me with it, Ina!” Ina tried gaining the confidence she could to tell Amelia how she really felt “I-I LIKE YOU!” Amelia raised her eyebrow and tilted her head like a cute fluffy puppy “Uh, aren’t we friends? It should be obvious?” 

“You Dense Cinnamon roll.” Ina thought to herself, she almost said it out loud. 

“NO- LIKE I LIKE YOU I LIKE YOU! LIKE I WANNA DATE YOU-” Ina hid her face in Amelia’s chest and began to tremble in embarrassment “Oh! Heh..funny, I feel the same way.” Amelia grabbed Ina’s hand and kissed it, she gave her a charming wink and smiled “Guess we’re girlfriends, hm?” she pulled Ina closer to her face and smiled “I like it.” Ina felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Amelia laughed even more, it was her generic mischievous laugh she had that always made Ina smile. 

Calliope, Kiara, and Gura watched from afar sitting on a picnic table, Gura under the table feeding bread to the ants. Seeming uninterested in Highschool Blabber. Kiara attempted to steal Calliope’s food as she watched the new couple “What are they doing over there, Calli?” Calliope slapped her hand away from her food and in a pissed off tone she said 

“Watson being Watson.”


End file.
